


Reaching for You

by mindylu32



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylu32/pseuds/mindylu32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is dead. However, Felicity Smoak refuses to give up hope and believes he is still alive and will do anything to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and there will be no additional chapters!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

How was he still alive? Or was he alive? When he felt the chill of the air against his skin he knew he had somehow survived both the stab to his chest and the fall. How? He also took notice of the fact that he was laying on something and someone was pulling him along. He tried to think...he tried to remember but his mind was cloudy but there was something that he kept hearing from deep within his soul...

" _Oliver you have to survive. Don't give up. You are not alone. I believe in you._ "

Felicity? He had to be hallucinating. Felicity wasn't here she was back in Starling City where she was safe. His chest ached not from his wounds but from thinking of her. He knew that he might have went up on that mountain to fight Ra's Al Ghul to save Thea but he survived because of Felicity.

However, the vision he had of her wasn't wavering she was standing there and the light was shining behind her and she looked so radiant. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was down and blowing in the wind. The light kept catching it and it made it look like strands of gold flowing around her face. She was reaching for him and he started to reach back because he had to get back to Starling. He had to get back to Felicity. That was his lost thought before oblivion took him again.

* * *

Felicity was standing by her desk in the foundry staring at the case housing Oliver's suit. She looked down at her hands and noticed herself doing that same thing Oliver did with his. She had a quick smile remembering him telling her something about how a lot of archer's do that.

Suddenly it felt as if the temperature in the foundry had been turned to below zero and there was the sudden sensation that someone was holding onto to her hand.

Felicity let out a small gasp...

"Felicity are you alright?"

Felicity stared at her hand until the feeling was gone and slowly looked up to see Diggle staring at her. "I don't know Digg. I just felt like someone grabbed my hand".

Felicity looked over at Diggle who was looking at her very peculiar.

"It felt like Oliver. Look I'm sorry I know I must sound crazy".

Diggle walked over to stand by Felicity at her desk and gave her a warm smile "Felicity, I don't think you're crazy. You're grieving. We all are. Hell I thought I saw Oliver at Big Belly Burger yesterday."

Diggle grabbed her hand and held it tight for a moment and said, "Well I'm going to head out. Why don't you join me and Lyla for dinner?".

Felicity just sighed and said "Digg I don't think he's dead. I just can't believe it."

"Felicity I don't want to believe it either but Malcolm..."

"MALCOLM! I don't give a damn about Malcolm Merlyn. The man's a psychopath. Look at what he did to the Glades because of what one person did to his wife. Look at what he made Thea do. On top of that he's a coward. He couldn't even face Ra's Al Ghul on his own. Instead he tricks Oliver into doing his dirty work for him. And now he's..." Felicity's voice breaks into a sob and she starts to crumple to the floor but Diggle quickly catches her.

Diggle helps Felicity slide to the floor. She turns her head into his chest and sobs, "I won't believe it. Not without his body. I don't trust anything Malcolm Merlyn says or does!"

Diggle just holds Felicity as she lets out her grief. He was glad she was finally letting it out. She had tried to be strong and keep everything and everyone else together. He smiled remembering that this is something that Oliver would have done.

Felicity's body finally stops shaking from her sobs and she sits up out of Diggle's arms. She takes off her glasses and starts wiping away her tears.

"Oh Digg I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you it's just..."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Felicity you can tell me anything."

"Before Oliver left he told me he was only certain of two things in his life..."

Diggle didn't press her which she appreciated. She needed to tell someone this before it ripped her apart from the inside out.

*sigh* "And one of those things was that he loved me...and I didn't say it back. I want to be able to say it back Digg."

Felicity had been staring at her hands again as they did that same little thing Oliver did but after saying those words she looked up at Digg expecting...well she wasn't quite sure what she was expecting to see. However, all she saw there was love.

"You don't really think he's dead."

Felicity shook her head "No I don't. I'm sorry I just can't trust Malcolm because from what little I know of the man he seems like a person who is only out to serve Malcolm Merlyn. As I said in my rant I won't believe it not without his body lying right in front of me."

How long had he been in this place? Had it been a day? Had it been a week? A month? Time seemed to escape him. The only thing he was sure of was Felicity. His vision of her visited him every day and every day she told him the same thing:

" _Oliver you have to survive. Don't give up. You are not alone. I believe in you._ "

He was aware of someone attending to his wounds. He just wasn't sure who it was. The only thing he was sure of was getting back to Starling City and getting back to Felicity.

Oliver awoke inside of some type of dwelling. He looked around and thought it appeared to be some type of log cabin. He sat up gingerly and looked around the room. There was a strong fire going in the fireplace. He continued to survey the room when he saw a table and a meal sitting there. He got up and found himself a little unsteady on his feet but finally found his footing. He reached the table and there was a meal of steaming stew and crusty bread. There was also a large pitcher of water.

* * *

There also sat his clothes and satchel he had carried with him up the mountain. There was a note scribbled on a piece of parchment that said "Be well". There was nothing else on it. No signature. Nothing. No indication who had left it for him. Oliver decided to eat the meal he was left and get out of here and get back to Starling. He had someone he needed to see.

"Felicity what exactly are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Digg? I'm packing".

Diggle chuckled slightly at that "Okay maybe the better question is 'where are you going'?"

Felicity looked up from stuffing things into her bag. She had hoped she would make it out of the foundry before Diggle or Roy showed up. She was hoping to only have to leave a note. She knew if she told anyone, especially Diggle, where she was going he would try to talk her out of it.

"Felicity?"

"Nanda Parbat."

"No. No you're not going to Nanda Parbat".

Felicity let out a heavy sigh, "Digg yes I am".

"What are you going to do in Nanda Parbat exactly."

"Well I'm going to march right up to the League of Assassins front door and I'm going to demand to see Oliver's body. I'm also going to demand that *gulp* if he is indeed dead that we be allowed to bring his body back to Starling City."

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"You're not going alone."

"Digg..."

"Felicity...I still hate myself for letting Oliver go alone but I'm not making that mistake again."

Felicity ran over and flung her arms around Diggle and started to cry, "Thank you Digg!"

"Listen let me go tell Lyla and grab a few things. I'll be back in about an hour."

Diggle started to make his way out of the foundry when Felicity stopped him, "Diggle?"

Diggle turned to look at Felicity, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me."

Diggle just smiled and walked out of the foundry. Felicity walked to stand in front of where Oliver's suit stood untouched since he left. She didn't know how long she stood there staring at it before she said to herself "One way or another I'm going to bring you home Oliver".

"What did I miss?"

Felicity's back went rigged as she immediately turned to face the person standing at the steps of the foundry.

"Oh great now I'm hallucinating, too!"

"You're not hallucinating. I promise."

"Oliver," Felicity let out his name his name in a soft whisper and before she knew it she was running into his arms.

"Oliver! I knew it! I knew you weren't dead!"

Felicity pushed against Oliver's chest so she could have to room to look up and stare at his face. Her eyes roved over every last part. She was thirsty to drink in everything about him. She wanted to remember every last line in his face. Her hands went up to his cheeks and she just stood there caressing his face, "It's really you. You're really here."

Oliver had has arms around Felicity's waist and he looked down at her. He was completely mesmerized. He thought the visions he had, had of her while he was recovering were beautiful but he had been wrong. This Felicity was more beautiful than those visions because she was smiling so brightly with tears of happiness in her eyes. He knew in that moment that he had been a fool to ever keep her at arms length. He also knew that he would never stop worrying about her safety but he would rather spend one happy day with Felicity than a hundred miserable days without her. Yes, this Felicity was more beautiful than any vision he had because she was real.

"Oliver?"

"Yes Felicity."

"I love you, too."


End file.
